Mayu Kogano
Mayu Kogano (a.k.a. The Bounce), role-played by user Blade, is a recurring character in the Shin Hyakuji High School RPG board. Mayu entered Hyakuji in her junior year and currently attends a private university outside of the city. Character Information Name: Mayu Kogano Gender: Female Current Age: 21 years old Height: 5 feet 9 inches Weight: 142 pounds Current Occupation: Vice President of the Kogano Financial Empire Organizations: Bishoujo Sekkou: Ninja Zodiac (Mayu), Wo Shing Society (Zan'nen) First Appearance: Unknown, due to user Blade's random periods of inactivity. Character History Formerly, Mayu was a cold-hearted gangster. She didn’t care about other people at all and would beat the crap out of you if you got in her way. She did lead a gang; however, she was an absolute dictator and if you couldn’t do what she wanted you to do, she’d break your arm. Broken arms? Legs then. Broken legs too? Goodbye then. You get the picture. Mayu was absolutely insane and crazy about being respected and feared, although she looked cool and composed on the outside. Her family was extremely rich and traveled a lot, leaving her alone with the maids. Little did they knew their daughter was a gang leader and obsessed with fighting. Mayu was an only child. However like all bullies, Mayu is a broken soul inside; her loneliness had devoured her into a fighting machine. When she was 13, she had attempted murder to a young boy and his family, beating them within an inch of their lives. When police finally arrived, she was grasping the boy by the arm and head and chewing on the boy’s neck. They rushed the family to a hospital, saving all of their lives and sent Mayu to a mental hospital. Finally, her parents opened their eyes. They had thought her perfect, but she became nearly a killer behind their back. At first, Mayu tried to kill her guards with a plastic fork, so she was sentenced to solitary confinement. For ten days, she sat alone in a cramped cell, completely alone in the dim light to reflect on what she was. They say solitary confinement can make you insane. But for Mayu, she finally saw what she was. After days of being alone, of scratching herself into a bloody raw mass, of speaking incoherent words and phrases, she finally saw the effect she was making on herself. Mayu could see she wasn’t strong at all; she had been a coward, a fool, mixed up into fighting, into obsession. Her eyes had been clouded by blood. Finally, she accepted a psychiatrist’s help and rebuilt herself. She still fights to keep herself in good health, but nevermore to harm another for the sole purpose of a flare is dislike. Of course, she is not entirely well mentally, but enough so she can attend a high school. Along the way, she has found a gift in tongues and writing. She loves putting her thoughts on paper and pen and enjoys drawing as well, although she isn’t very good. Mayu is half German and half Japanese. Over the course of Mayu's stay at Hyakuji, she has met many new faces and people, making friends along the way. She has even gotten into some fierce battles, the first in the abandoned church, the second at the elemancer tower, gaining the Axe Breaker Sword along the way. This is where Zan'nen seemed to have first appeared among the students, although he didn't do anything notable. The last and most hard fought battle occurred at the front gate of the school grounds themselves. This is where Mayu gained her last two items, but also realized what friendship could possibly be, trying desperately to save her roommate Meimei. What has Mayu been doing away from Hyakuji? Mayu has been slaying demons in the slums of Japan. Because she felt that she was a danger to her friends with Zan’nen so active inside her, she skipped the last of her senior year to find a way to exorcise him, or at least get rid of him. Her travels brought her to demon hunting, where she could suppress Zan’nen desire to hurt others by allowing him to help her kill demons. However, her journey did not end in her getting rid of Zan’nen but merely quieting him. During her journey, Mayu met someone who accompanied her during her travels. His quiet demeanor, ear for listening and tender heart made her slowly fall in love with him. She protected him with her life whenever they battled, nursing back to health if he ever got injured. However, Mayu soon found out that her lover was a demon, forced to kill humans to feed on their flesh to keep himself alive. She was soon ordered to kill him and, despite her efforts to avoid the inevitable, she was forced to kill him with her own hand. As he died, she apologized over and over, crying out of despair for what she had done. He forgave her and gave her a gift that turns her tears to blood. He is the one who gave Mayu the cross that always hangs around her neck and, even though he forgave her, Mayu does not forgive herself for killing the one she loved more than anyone in the world. She has come back to Hyakuji to finish her schooling. So, now that she has finally finished school, Mayu attends a university her parents selected, commuting from Hyakuji from her personal jet or helicopter if needed. She appears very busness-like sometimes, because she is constantly keeping up appointments and already partially overseeing the two companies her parents own. She never speaks of her work to the students, however, seeing it is dangerous and not exactly the most fun of topics. She still, of course, suffers from dissociative disorder, through this seems to have lessened in severity. Character Appearance Known for her rich cerulean eyes and long black hair, Mayu's most defining characteristic has become her breasts, aptly named The Bounce. Combined with her height, curves and creamy fair skin, Mayu has been described as "a magnet for both men, women and everything in between." When Mayu first began in Hyakuji, her wardrobe consisted of sleeveless dress tops, baggy pants/jeans and Gothic-style clothing. Most of her outfits consisted of pants and a shirt of some type, with bandages or gloves over her forearms. Her style was simple with points of interest and a focus in comfort and movement. Currently, due to her work, Mayu's style has adapted to a more business-like approach, favoring suits and high heels. While her wardrobe has remained simple, it has become more stylish, formal and ridiculously expensive. She is frequently seen in designer clothing and tailored outfits. Mayu is known for her stunning taste in fashion and her ability to wear almost any outfit. Personality Mayu is very calm and composed. While she is very curious, Mayu is also very shy in a new environment. When people look at Mayu though, they see a confident, untouchable person. But if they have the guts to get closer, they can find that she has a very warm acceptance of people. At Hyakuji, Mayu has learned friendship and now has many acquaintances and friends in the city. Perhaps the most defining characteristic of Mayu Kogano is her discovery of dissociative identity disorder - DID, previously known as multiple personality disorder. Working with a psychiatrist, she has managed to know a few of her alters, with no cure in sight. Mayu is unaware when the alters appear, so she doesn't know how many are inside her nor why. Alters are split-offs the host personality, so they are all part of the host and yet hold some of their own independence. The revealed alters are as follows (in list of appearance): * Zan'nen: The main alter other than the host. This alter is distinctly male and highly manipulative of Mayu and the other alters. He is extremely strong in will and mind, but dismisses all other people as tools, calling them "things". The command in his voice is unmistakable and he tends to take charge of operations. He does his job, retreats and then allows the host to take charge of the rest of the situation. He shares all of Mayu's memories and more, but Mayu shares only fuzzy images when he is in charge of the body. He frequently nudges Mayu to certain decisions when she is battling with her emotions, appearing to be simply her thoughts. ** User Blade reveals his thoughts in red. ** When Zan'nen commands the body, Mayu's eyes become cold blue and holds herself in a loose swagger. *'Kinch': The alter is excessively violent, and appears to be male. Mayu may say she has never killed anyone, but the truth of it is that she has as this alter. It is unsure whether or not it will try to seize power of the body. The mindset of this alter seems to hold no common sense and focuses on destruction. He has taken control of the body once, during a fight against Seth Devaros. ** User Blade reveals his thoughts in blue. ** There appears to be no defining characteristics between Mayu and Kinch, other than his curling on the fingers. *'Charles': As the internal self-helper of the body, Charles frequently must play peacemaker between the alters. He frequently gives advice to both Mayu and Zan'nen, to prevent misunderstandings. In most situations, he is the calm in the storm. He is referenced to be homosexual, but this has not been confirmed. ** User Blade reveals his thoughts in green. ** When in charge of the body, Charles walks in a relaxed manner and holds a very calm air about him. He seems more approachable and warm toward others, especially to help them. Curiously, the revealed alters have been mostly male rather than female. While her alters are not limited to three, only these few have been revealed. Since she has left Hyakuji, Mayu’s personality has altered a bit. She is a soft, caring person, with a very open mind. But when she is serious, her exterior is very stoic. Mayu’s emotions seem suppressed; she displays an aloof and confident countenance. Powers Skills/Abilities Mayu has a certain skill that has been shaped and fine-crafted to the extreme. She is able to find the sharpest angle on a certain object, ex: a playing card, and throw it so accurately that it can create the most damaging cut. She knows how to tilt the object to get the sharpest edge and the amount of force and angle to project the best cut (the cuts can be stopped quite easily; it is a projectile, not a bomb). Her main power is rearranging the molecules; she can pull at objects into a point and throw it to make the most damaging cut. Mayu is also an expert fighter, but more of a street fighter than anything else. She is also skilled at the blade, but will use a gun if she can. After a year at Hyakuji, Mayu has gained more techniques. The common one of concentrating chakra to punches and kicks, tekken, is nearly mastered. Mayu is now able to concentrate chakra on in her punches and kicks, but is unable to control it as she is battling. Therefore, she has to first concentrate the chakra and then attack. Her speed and reflexes has also become higher and because her eyesight is so keen, she seems to almost anticipate moves by watching the tensing of the muscles and such details. Her power has also expanded. Instead of only being able to rearrange molecules to a point, she can also rearrange them into poles/rods about three feet long, if she isn't interrupted while doing this; she must physically touch the medium in order to do this. Her common medium is earth, but the less dense the medium is, the easier it is to reform, yet is also more brittle. The more dense the medium is, the longer it takes to rearrange, but it is also stronger. Also, she does not have to touch the item to rearrange the molecules to a point anymore; simply having the item within five foot radius of her is good enough. During the time Mayu had left Hyakuji, she had been training her physical body, sword fighting and gun fighting techniques, though she has only brought the Axe Breaker sword as her weapon to Hyakuji. She’s faster, older, wiser and stronger, but more or less the same. After all, she’s been fighting the demons in the slums and taking work from the police. After she has graduated, most of her powers have extended to a longer radius. Her capability to reform these objects has evolved as well, as she is able to make spears, rough swords and darts. Spikes have become her most powerful weapon for long range and short range. However, these items are only as strong as the medium. Earth is powerful, but not unbreakable. The more time she has to reform these objects, the better they will be. Her power is more physical then magical, except for her development in chakra, which can help repel magic if used with concentration. Physically, she is a strong and capable fighter. On a lighter note, Mayu had gained two new abilities. The first: TO SENSE RAPE. The second: to pull stuffed sheep out of her clothes and throw them at said rapists. The sheep are white, plushy and as soft as her breasts. Equipment Mayu is best known for her Axe Breaker sword, obtained after a fight at the Elemancer Tower. * An extremely heavy and powerful sword it is curved forward and has a black tinted polish to it. The blade is about a meter long and the handle 32 centimeters. It is capable of snapping most normal Japanese style swords when impacting them, and in the hands of a master user like Su Hong it can destroy some of the greatest weapons. It is Mayu's strongest and most notable weapon. Mayu also has a silver upside-down cross hanging on a silver chain. She always wears the necklace around her neck. It becomes covered in blood and drips like tears when she is feeling sad. Because of this cross, Mayu’s tears are made of blood and never water. Category:Characters:Other